Fusion Heroes Chronicles: Dawn of Chaos (reboot of cartoon heroes)
by Lightning Chaos4445
Summary: what would happen if the heartless didn't just attack Disney what if other universes got attacked on a massive scale this takes place 3 years in the future of all cannon universes mentioned including fusion fall and KH. All of your favorite characters from many other series too will pop up expect game characters as well as some unique shipping if i get views i'll take requests


A Blank slate A memory lost on Hawaiian winds!

"STITCH!...geez i told you to break before the light!" A young Hawaiian boy said holding onto the seat of a car sized red hovercraft for dear life as it ripped through the main streets of Kauai. "HAHAAHAHAHAHA CHUTA CHIBA!" stitch yelled and laughed as they turned a corner crashing into the side of Mrs. Hasagawa house. a short darker skinned lady old in age with huge glasses came out of the house. "why hello Vince I see you brought your dog to play with my kitty's" the old lady smiled oblivious to the fact that there was a hover car in her kitchen where the fridge should be. The other half of the hovercraft made a smoking rut in the lawn as they hopped out. The young boy vince looked alarmed at the skid marks he quietly climbed out of the hover car and went to greet the nice lady hoping she didnt catch on to what was happening."Hey if it isn't my favorite auntie!" Vince smiled as he looked back and forth nervously standing in front of the wreck covering it as stitch slowly pulled the hovercraft out of the kitchen hoping she wouldn't notice but the old woman was to busy cuddling her cats to pay attention and also she was as blind as a bat. Vince was quite fond of Mrs. Hasagawa and considered her as close family if anything she was one of the normal ones...her pet kittens we're his adoptive cousins and stitch his adoptive brother. "Uh can we borrow your kittens for a while?...we're tring to set up a...uhhh play date!" The old lady nodded fixing her glasses."make sure they're back by 5:00 or they get cranky!" and the so called kittens looked at each other smiling and knowing that they we're about to have a blast as they followed vince back to the hovercraft.

...ok i know what your thinking a tall figure looked at a teenage boy...but let me explain some more..my name is clockwork I keep a watchful eye over the space-time continuum and I've had my eye on this child for a while now His name is Vincent Pelkali he is a young boy with a strong heart and he's destined for great things later in life. He isn't the only one with this destiny but we will talk about the others when we cross that bridge. His friend there that blue dog looking specimen that is stitch or his experiment name 626 created by Jumba Jukiba who also created 628 more experiments that Vincent managed to track down and find them their one true place among the inhabitants of earth showing that both humans and aliens can work in harmony he has also saved the galaxy during this time stopping an evil villan known as Hamstervile and his henchman Gantu from launching a full invasion of experiment 629 or Leroy a purely evil experiment created by the said hamster villan opon the earth. An astounding feat for a 10 year old and his so called dog speaking of stitch this experiment is special in its ability to communicate and grow alongside Vincent he has the brain of a supercomputer but doesnt often use it...he can roll into a ball grow two arms and antenna, can crawl on walls wield weapons and lift over 500 times his small size once a violent and ruthless killing machine turned into a loving friend and family member by Vince...as for the other members of his family he lives with his older sister Nani who serves as his guardian because of a car crash that killed both their parents..he also has the alien responsible for the experiments jumba as his adoptive uncle and pleakly who often crossdresses between uncle and aunt but mostly serves as the aunt. That moment I showed you was a moment from his past now we look into the present as vince is now a teenager just past his 18th birthday. The boy nods straightening glasses as he continues to watch.  
"whoo I finally get to drive this thing!" Vince said getting into the hover car stitch in the passenger seat "remember stitch we're just going to the store and coming right back" stitch stuck out his tong "store boring stitch want space!" stitch pointed up toward the stars Vince sighed knowing how he must feel there hasn't been much action lately and after this summer he'll be leaving for college he felt bad for the little blue guy he needed someone just as edgy, full of energy and spontaneous as he was he also needed someone to keep him in control during his glitches..."fine just a quick trip around mars..." Vince said as he put up the dome like hatch "TOOOO MARS!" he yelled as they rocketed into space "CHUTA CHIBA!" stitch yelled hanging onto his older brother and laughing the next thing they both knew they we're floating above earth they stopped just to look at the beautiful stars "hey stitch remember the time we accidently blew up the moon!" Vince said chuckling "stitch remember intergalactic prison for two weeks...and big sister punishment for a year..." stitch chuckled "oh remember cobra bubbles dinner party!" vince added stitch fell over laughing "only stitch and Vince remember...HAHAHA" Vince fell over "yea we reset their memories back to babies!..and we let rattle finish the job! HAHAHA!...aww baby bubbles HAHA" stitch was on the floor nearly in tears "Kiona's boyfriend...what did Vince call him!" stitch asked Vince exploded into laughter again "a Jaka chiba!...nani asked jumba what it meant...she slapped me sideways!...i think i still have the butt marks...oh yea that was when jake came over for the second time" stitch nodded "and kim" Vince's smile dropped at the mention of the 'girl who can do anything' "uggg miss goody goody popular princess!...I cant believe we're going to the same college...although ron is pretty cool..ya know as long as he keeps his pants on...rainbow monkeys really?..." stitch rolled his eyes and whispered "ponys..." Vince looked at him angrily "I WATCHED IT ONCE!" stitch sighed "riiiiiight" they both fell silent staring at the stars suddenly a star slowly started to fade "every star is a new world Vince remembers?" stitch said leaping onto his shoulder. "yea...what mom and dad used to tell us...well me and nani,...but just think about it stitch there's millions and millions of worlds even in other galaxy's..I...huh?" A bunch of stars in what looked like one area just faded the area didnt look far away "stitch you know your my best friend in the whole world right..." stitch nodded "and your stitch's bestest friend!" stitch said hugging his head "alright lets get home." Vince said before driving back to earth as they set down Jumba called from the house "Little Earth Boy!...come quickly!" Vince looked alarmed and followed jumba into the house and up into the lab "im not little anymore Jumba im 18" Jumba shook his head "you humans have a very short lifespan..you will always be little in jumbas eyes...but that is not of concern what concerns me is this black void that is eating our world it is making its way here any moment!" vince looked at him "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!" Jumba's laughed a bit "because I am still evil scientist and evil scientist always wait till the last min...- "AHHHHH AHHHHH WR'RE ALL GONNA DIE" pleakly said as he screamed running upstairs "actually chances of dying very slim...we just be sucked into a dark void..no light..." jumba said but was interupted "pure darkness..." nani said as she and david arrived upstairs to meet with the rest of the family "cobra sent the experiments to a secluded island and he said we have to leave NOW!" nani said pointing at the door pleakly looked at all of them "DONT HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" he said they all looked as the darkness began to creep towards the window and ran downstairs.

Clockwork waved his hand over the scene "This isnt my doing...although i fear what I changed might have affected it...the heartless...I need you to" but without a word the boy had disappeared clockwork sighed and waved his arm continuing the scene as another figure walked beside him "what was I supposed to do trapped in limbo for six years...you expected me to stay quiet so i made a deal with a friend of yours...you'd better gather your so called heroes quickly because I already have a team plus you already made a huge mistake" the figure said as it was in a black hooded robe only devilish eyes could be seen. Clockwork sighed "alas even the keeper of time falls short but that doesn't mean I will let you win and my team already has the advantage..." he then continued looking at the scene

"stitch scared!" the blue experiment whimpered running Vince grabbed him hugging him close "I've got you buddy" they all ran down the steps as everyone ran for the hovercraft Vince and stich ran for the BRB or big red battleship as they watched the darkness consume the house nani stepped on the gas getting the hovercraft to start "wait vince...stitch!...where did they.." nani looked around "They're on the BRB!" pleakly pointed out Vince and stitch ran for the control panel but a figure in a fully black hood the same as the dark figure was already there "MOVE...we've gotta leave now!" vince growled. "I'm taking control of this vessel" the figure said pushing them back. Stitch growled getting into an angry dog poition then jumping on him the figure moved its hand and a key shaped sword appeared hitting away stitch the experiment growled as it was slammed against the wall of the ship "GRRR DONT TOUCH STITCH!" Vince growled aiming a punch. The figure got hit in the face and slammed the key shaped sword into the ignition then pulled back "NOOOOOOOOOO" vince yelled as they zoomed into what looked like a portal "im doing this to save the world so shut up!" the figure suddenly had a slightly german accent the hoodie was pulled back by a purple glove as an orange haired boy with thick square glasses and a large labcoat seemed to stick out from the hoodie itself "now I can reveal myself...I am Dexter boy genius and you my friend are just another casualty of darkness..." vince looked scared as he picked up an unconscious stitch.


End file.
